Black Nuzlocke: Alli
by Temari-chan2
Summary: No one told me it would be this hard. And no one told me I'd have to deal with a creepy stalker. [Black version Nuzlocke, WIP. Rated T for strong language and angst.]
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Alli here! I'm sorry for not updating in like, two or more years! Computer problems, school, moving, and other things were in my way! And I'm also sorry to say that my fic **_**I'm Not Supposed to Be Here!**_** is being discontinued. It's so old and I forgot where I was going with it.**

**Anyway, here's my Nuzlock fic with my OC, Alli! None of the characters belong to me except Alli and Allen. And I'm going to have Black, Cheren, and Bianca travel with her.**

Today's the day, I thought to myself. I'm 16 now, and about to start my journey! I couldn't wait. I was practically bouncing off the walls with happiness. My Xtranceiver rang beside my bed, and I looked at the caller ID. My face lit up into a smile.

"Alli! We're 16 now, which means it's time!" My brother and best friend, Allen, said to me. He was off in Kanto to study Pokémon origins and battling techniques. It was the longest time we've been seperated, and to be honest, we both took it pretty hard at first. However, we slowly grew accoustomed to it.

"I know! You gonna come back? Or are you going to start there?" I asked. I couldn't help but wonder. If he was starting over there...

"I'll be here in Kanto still. There's so many legends, and maybe I could battle Red! But don't worry, sis, I'll call you whenever I can. And we can also trade! Ah, and I sent you a gift."

I had to admit, I was dissapointed. But if that's what he wanted, then it was fine with me. We talked for just a bit longer until the doorbell rang. I was about to go answer, but then it sounded like someone already kicked it down. Of course, it was Black, followed by Cheren and Bianca.

"We're here! So has the professor sent it yet? Did she, did she?!" Black rambled on excitedly. Cheren had to whack him upside the head. I had to laugh as I turned to face the box on my table.

"Since it's Alli's birthday, she gets to pick first. Black, you already have an Eevee anyway!" he scolded. Black laughed nervously while his little Eevee poked out from under his hat.

Quietly I opened the box, and I looked at the three starters in awe. The water type, Oshawott, seemed to immediately connect to Cheren, while Snivy, the grass type, was already smiling at Bianca. That left the fire type, Tepig. I picked him up with a grin.

"Hey, little guy. Looks like it's you and me! Hmm... Can I call you Chammal?" The little pig nuzzled my cheek in response. A giggle escaped my mouth. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Alli, I have an idea! Why don't we have our first Pokémon battle? They're still little and weak, so there won't be much damage, right?" Bianca suggested. I couldn't say no to her.

_**Three battles later...**_

Chammal stood breathing heavily. I picked him up in my arms and gently pet that cute little head of his. That's when I took a good look around my room. Everything was either broken, torn to shreds, or had fallen over.

"...You guys are gonna pay for a new T.V, I hope you know." I gave them a glare. Then the door opened to reveal Mrs. Lockhart, the kind woman who took care of Allen and I since we were little. I swear she almost passed out when she saw the damages.

"...Alli, dear, I'll clean it up, don't worry about it. Anyway, Allen's gift has arrived. I'm sure you want to open it!" she laughed a bit. She was always like that, a motherly figure to us.

I took the box from her hands and slowly opened the poorly-wrapped package. A note fell out and I picked it up.

_Dear Allison,_

_ Happy birthday. I'm so sorry about all those years ago. It is time for the truth..._

_ Your mother and I had to leave Allen and you behind. We were forced by our parents. You see, we had been fooling around; we were young back then. We both came from significant and traditional backgrounds. We were planning to run away. We thought it worked, but... We were eventually found out just before your 3rd birthday. We left you wth Mrs. Lockhart so you two would be safe. I never realized that this would lead for you two to believe that we never loved you. We think about you every day._

_ Please, reconsider calling us. Mrs. Lockhart has our contact information for you. Tell Allen as well. Maybe while on your journey, we can meet up and talk. Your mother and I love you so much. We want you to have this; it's something we both cherish._

_ Love,_

_ Your father_

I could feel myself trembling. He had the balls to contact me after all these years? Really? Why couldn't he be brave back then and stand up for himself, and mom, too? I crumpled the paper up and threw it away. Inside the box was a beautiful golden necklace that engraved the words, "Truths and ideals, once seperate, now one."

Not really my thing, but hey. It was pretty. I had Black put it on for me, then I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad for a future Subway Master! Ever since I heard of them, I always wanted to work alongside them as one myself. It's so exciting! Not to mention of all the people you can meet!

I waved goodbye to Mrs. Lockhart, then the three of us set out for Prof. Juniper's office. Inside, I almost fell asleep listening to her. Cheren bumped me for the important part.

"Will you three do this favor for me? It'd be great for your journey, and for my research!" she was saying. I said sure, though I had no absolute idea of the situation. She handed all of us Pokéballs and Pokédexes, and sent us off. Cheren had grabbed us all Town maps as well.

It was finally time for my dreams to come true.


	2. The First

On Route 1, Bianca stopped us with a grin, right after we all took our first steps together. She seemed to be jumping up and down with excitement. "I have a really fun idea~! Why don't we hold a contest to see who can catch the most Pokémon before reaching Accumula Town? Both Pokémon in your party count!"

Cheren was about to object- as always, that killjoy- but then thought about it for a second. "That... sounds resonable. We can fill up the Pokédex and catch new friends at the same time. Let's do it."

"Yes! We can also practice battling! I need it to beat the Elite Four!" Black shouted while punching the air. Seriously, was he fed caffine instead of milk as a baby or what? Guess we'll never know.

I decided to catch the first one I see. That'd be more fun, right? Out of nowhere, a little puppy-like creature came and started chewing on my leg. We had a staring contest for a minute or so until he let go.

To save you guys from boredom, I caught the little rascal. I named him Chien, and boy does he love me to bits. I met up with the other three right outside of Accumula. Turns out we all had the same amount of two. That lets me know we were either all lazy little shits or just plain unlucky.

Cheren and Black went to check out the town while Bianca and I went some supplies shopping. I bought so many Pokéballs, I had to get Chammal to help me. I also got some letter paper to send to Allen.

Suddenly, I felt Cheren pull me over to a crowd of people in the center of the town. A man dressed in- ...Was that a Snuggie or a bathrobe? And he had this crazy hairdo and device over his eye. He was rambling on about 'Pokémon Liberation'. Did he escape from the asylum or what? People and Pokémon have always been side by side. Why change it now?

Chammal and Chien both hugged my legs after the mental patient escapee left with his goons. They looked like they were gonna cry. I picked them up into my arms with a reassuring smile. "Like hell would I leave you guys. You need me as much as I need you, right?" Both of them licked my cheeks in response. "H-Hey, that tickles..!"

"...Your Pokémon... Right then, they were saying-"

_**BAM.**_

Whoops. I was close to knocking the guy out. Sorry, but I hate creeps that sneak up on me like that. Punching him was just instinct. The stranger got back up, adjusting his hat. He looked at me with a glare and his foot tapping. A sigh escaped from him.

Cheren looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Um... Are you ok? "

"I am fine. As I was saying... Please. Let me hear the voices of your Pokémon again. I want to know their feelings." he said, looking directly at me. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Alli. And what're you going on about? You can actually understand what Pokémon are saying?" Was that even possible?

"Ah, so you cannot hear it either. Well, Alli, I challenge you to a battle." The man had a serious aura about him as he took out a Pokéball.

"You're on, and prepare to get your ass kicked."

_**One epic ass-kicking later...**_

This battle was too easy. Not to mention that Chien raised a good 2 or so levels. The man looked down in defeat as he returned his fainted Purrloin. "By the way, you never told me your name." I pointed out.

"...My name is N." And just like that, the man was gone. I wonder what the N stands for... Cheren shook his head.

"He was weird, I hope we never run into him again... Anyway, let's go to the Striation Gym. That's the only way to get stronger, and for you to acheive your lifelong dream, Alli." he said with a bright smile at me. I ruffled his hair with a laugh.

Route 2 was kinda fun. I caught a Purrloin myself, and a female at that. I named her Violet for her pretty royal fur. She's kinda shy. Chammal kept trying to run around and play tag with him, but she stayed in one spot.

I arrived in Striation City within two hours. I decided to drop by the Trainers' School to see what they were telling the kids. I was surprised to find Cheren in there at the board. As usual, he wanted to test something out, so he battled me. Long story short, I won.

He then told me about the Dreamyard, and the trainers that always battle there. I ran there as fast as I could; I needed to be strong to face the gym leader! I faced a good two trainers and helped Chien, Chammal, and Violet become even stronger. Violet and Chien even learned new moves!

A girl caught my eye, and rushed up to me. "Are you gonna face the gym leaders? If so, I can help you! Let's see... You chose Tepig, so you need a grass type for Cress! The triplets that run the gym rely on type matchups, so a Pansage will help!"

She thrusted the little monkey into my arms. I wanted to call him something like Herbe, which is grass in the French language, but I could tell he hated it. So it was decided he'd be called Sage.

I easily beat the waiter and waitress that got in my way, and up to the field I went. Cress was there, waiting for me.

"Hello. My name is Cress, and I am a water-type specialist. You're lucky, having to face the best one of us three." he said to me with a glint in his eye. Time to show my stuff.

Everything was going well. In fact, Cress' Lilipup was getting close to defeat. Then it went wrong... Chien attacked him with Bite, but then it used the same attack to get him off. I could see blood from the wound. Chien struggled to get up, but before he had the chance, the Lilipup gave a strong Tackle attack.

That's when he stopped moving.

I picked up Chien and tried to help him but it was no use. He was gone forever. Sage felt that there was something wrong, so he took control of the battle. Luckily, he won. I didn't move from the same spot the entire time. I could only sit there, holding Chien close to my heart and crying. No one told me about this... And why Chien? He was going to evolve and we were going to be strong together...

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Cilan, the grass-type expert and one of Cress' brothers, was looking at me with a saddened expression. He helped me up without a word; I guess he didn't know what to say. The two of us found a good burial spot for Chien. I placed roses on his grave and I sat there for hours, crying and repeating 'why'.

It wasn't until dark that Bianca came and found me. "Alli, did something happen? Why're you crying?" I did my best explaining through the choked sobs coming from me. I always did take deaths pretty hard. Bianca guided me to the Pokémon Center, and the two of us had tea together.

"Feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah... Thanks, Bianca... I guess I didn't hear the part about the 30% chance of Pokémon dying in battle... Now I know what I shouldn't do. I should've returned him as soon as I saw how strong Lilipup was at that moment..."

"It's not your fault, Alli. Chien wanted to fight until the end! He wanted to show you he could do it. He's looking down on you and telling you to stop blaming yourself, I bet!" Bianca smiled at me. She was right; I don't want to dissapoint Chien.

After a good night's rest, Bianca and I headed out for Route 3.

Time to face Nacarene City.


End file.
